Agent Soni
NAME: █████ Soni SECURITY CLEARANCE: Operation Staff RACE: '''Caucasian '''AGE: ██ INTELLIGENCE QUOTIENT: 132 OCCUPATION(S): Director of Security, Ethics Council/Personnel Advisement Teacher, Senior Researcher, Administrator, REDACTED, REDACTED LOCATION(S): '''Site-79, Site-24-2 '''PREVIOUS LOCATION(S): '''Site-40, Site-40-2, Area-72, Area-██, Site-92, Site-24 '''STATUS: '''Active _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''HISTORY: '''Agent Soni was recruited into the Foundation on ██/██/20██. He was recruited from the █████████ Military (█M). Being one of the highest ranking officers in █M, he had great experience with leading, training, combat, etc. Within █M, he was the rank of Field Marshal (FM), when recruited, and so already was in the mindset of an atmosphere like the Foundation's. Agent Soni joined the Foundation after an incident with SCP-096. For more information, please read incident '''096-██. When joining the Foundation, he quickly went up the ranks, first at L-0, then L-1, and so on. When he reached L-3, he joined the Scientific Department (ScD), and the Security Department (SD). Though he was very successful in the ScD reaching the rank of Senior Researcher, he had more interest in SD. Facing heavy mental and physical training, something he was already used to, he finally reached the rank of Security Guard. Using his security clearance and SD authority to handle what he could, such as breaches, evacuations, guarding tests, and so on, he was trusted with the rank of Security Agent, and then Security Captain. Being Security Captain, he was trusted to host trainings, and so he did successfully, while also handling the other position's responsibilities. On ██/██/20██, he was entrusted with the position of Director of Security, and runs it successfully using tactics he learned in the ███████ Military. Agent Soni has faced multiple containment breaches and Chaos Insurgency raids on-site. It is noted that he has no signs of mental trauma after these events. It is also noted that he has saved multiple personnel, including Dr. Colms, Dr. ██████, and Dr. D. '''Profile: '''Being one of the most professional personnel on-site, Agent Soni also has a very friendly nature. He makes friends with nearly everyone he meets, helping others when they have trouble, and just doing the right thing in general. He has a calm tone of voice, and prefers not to shout, but will when needed. He may seem to be someone who doesn't know what's going on, but to be assured, he does. Soni, though somewhat an early member of the SCP Foundation, is known to be very loyal. Since he joined, he had top interest within the Foundation, and wanted to improve whatever he could, to make the Foundation a better place for everyone. He is very confident in what he does with running the Security Department, continuously trying to reach his goals while doing what he can to make the Foundation a great environment to be in. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''NOTES: '''Agent Soni has showed heavy signs of aggressiveness in certain situations, it's advised you don't provoke him. If Agent Soni is not showing any signs of calming down, Dr. Drago should stop his shenanigans and leave the area, and Dr. Colms should be contacted. Category:Player